Istriku Istri Diriku tapi Bukan Istriku
by RaiKuni
Summary: Orang brengsek mana yang berani beraninya menjebak Yamanbagiri dan memberikannya status sebagai "istri" sementara! Terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta gila seperti ini?/ "Yamanbagiri.. Will u marry me?"/"Kanda punya apa mau ngelamar ku? Helikopter punya gak?"
1. Istri

Orang brengsek mana yang berani beraninya menjebak Yamanbagiri dan memberikannya status sebagai "istri" sementara?! Terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta gila seperti ini?

"Yamanbagiri.. Will u marry me?"

"Kanda punya apa mau ngelamar ku? Helikopter punya gak?"

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **OOC!! ABALL! KAGAK LUCU! HUMOR GAGAL! GAREENGGG!!!**_

iiii

"CITADEL NEWS! Ekhem... Kembali lagi bersama saya presenter terkece anda Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada..

Hm?

Sepasang bohlam lampu yang menciut menjadi bola mata berwarna amber itu melirik bosan. Wajah presenter itu membuatnya muak

Siapa coba yang mau dengan presenter mata satu seperti itu?

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, siswa SMA Tokek Rindu itu hanya menghela nafas saat tidak ditemukannya kartun yang telah dinanti sejak jam 13 malam

"Hai tayo... Hai tayo... Dia bus kecil ramah..."

Tsurumaru hanya bisa bernyanyi pasrah..

"Pemirsa... Seorang pria dengan inisial Yamatonokami Yasusada TEGA menghamili istrinya sendiri! Sungguh menyedihkan"

"Cih.. berita tidak bermutu"

Remote tv dilempar ke sembarang arah. Layar ponsel dimainkan, menampilkan wajah cantik imut manis bin ajaib bermarga Kunihiro

"Ah, pujaan hatiku..."

"TSURUMARU!!!!"

'eh busyet'

Teriakan menggema seorang perempuan berkonde membuyarkan segala bayangan tentang Manba-chan. Daster pink dengan setangkai sapu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat

"H-hai Mak.. pagi"

"SEKOLAH !!!"

Pemuda dengan kelainan genetika yang berwujud seperti bangau jejadian ini langsung balik kanan bubar jalan

Lompat, menerjang, lompat, menerjang , selfie tengah jalan, dan akhirnya... Terjunlah ia karena salah menginjakkan kaki..

Ah lupakan! Mari pindah ke tokoh utama

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, seorang siswa SMA Tokek Rindu ini tengah bersiap mengahadapi cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya "Sekolah"

Menghela nafas pasrah. Langkah kaki terasa berat..

Apalagi kini ia tengah menjadi 'istri' dari seorang guru fisika brengsek tak tau malu Mikazuki Munechika

" _OHOOOKKK... Oya? Aku merasa terpanggil_ "

"Ini semua... Karena permainan TOD terkutuk itu!"

Tapi kalo dipikir pikir sih.. Leh ugha jadi istri Mbah dukun... Lihat? Dari sekian ribu orang.. hanya Yamanbagiri yang terpilih.. BERAPA HATI YANG MBAH JUKI TOLAK HANYA UNTUK DIRIMU WAHAI MANBA-CHAN?!"

 **TIINN... BRRUUMM...BRUUMMM.. JEDUAAKK**

Niat ingin bergaya dan memamerkan mobil Lamborghini hitam pada sang istri... Mikazuki malah menabrak tong sampah di hadapannya

"K-kore wa odoroita... Ya Yamanbagiri! Ohayou"

Cuek bebek, sang pirang mengabaikan pesona luar binasyah gurunya yang satu itu. Mikazuki bingung.. apa yang kurang darinya?

Keren ..ho'oh..

Kaya .. udah..

Ganteng .. pasti

Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Oya? Manba-chan.. ada apa? Naiklah ke mobil"

Sang rembulan mulai mengeluarkan jutsu yang diajari oleh Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada sang cupid dewa cinta

' _merayu bini!'_

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Tangan rembulan itu kini menahan pergerakan sang pirang. Membuatnya terpojok pada sebuah dinding

KABEDON! INI KABEDON YA LORDD!!!

ekhem..

"Mau jalan jalan sebentar.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro?"

Jemari lentik mengusap pelan pipi sang lawan. Sebelum akhirnya sepasang manik peridot itu melotot lebar bak pembunuh yang siap mencabik lawannya

 _ **"Pergi brengsek"**_

HIIYYY

Ternyata memang benar 80% suami takut istri... Seperti lagu s*le SUSSIISS... WO WO WO SUSSIISS

"Dindaaa... Kanda salah apa ? Kanda kurang apa dindaa?! Kanda udah ganteng holkay lagi"

Dih.. jijiks

"Kanda kurang muda! Kurang tamvan! Dinda maunya jet pribadi! Bukan Lamborgini jelek! Maunya surat nikah bukan surat panggilan BK! Maunya Hoodie bukan jubah nggak guna! Kanda yakin kanda kaya?! Dinda gak yakin!"

Kami-sama... Susah punya istri kek gini

Mikazuki elus dada

"Ngapain kanda elus dada? Dada jelek gitu dielus! Sixpack aja nggak! Eyang Kogi malah lebih bagus!"

"Yang penting punya dada"

Rembulan tak mau kalah

Tampang 'bodo amat' dipasang. Berjalan gontai, Sang istri yang ogah ogahan mengganti nama belakangnya ini meninggalkan Mikazuki yang masih saja melongo seperti orang bego

"Apa salah dan dosaku sayang... Cinta suciku kau buang buang..."

"Ya ampun Mikazuki-san... Anda jangan sesekali menggunakan Semar mesem... Itu haram! Tidak baik ..."

Bulet ijo... Ah ini pasti Ishikirimaru..

Bulet darimana? Rambutnya bulet kek mangkok :v

"Saya harus melakukan ritual pensucian untuk anda... Tarif 100 ribu perdetik.. bagaimana? Tertari-"

 **JEDUAAKK**

Mikazuki melempar bungkus rokok tepat di wajah 'orang suci' itu. Sweatdrop, ia melangkah pergi

"Manba-chan... Kau pasti jadi milikku"

 **ULULULULU**

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengalun, menerbangkan beberapa helai pirang tertutup Hoodie itu. Manik peridot melirik ke segala arah, mendapati banyak manusia yang tengah sibuk dalam dunia mereka

 **Kring kring...**

Bel sepeda membuat sang pirang menoleh. Seragam Tokek Rindu... Sepatu putih.. rambut acak kadul dengan jambul cetar membahana... Bukan jambul sih, ah bodo

"Mutsunokami?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menunjukkan gigi pepsod*nt nya dengan cengiran tanpa

"Ayo naik Manba.."

Dihh... Masa iya Princess Yamanbagiri Kunihiro naik odong odong ke sekolah?

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Menolak bisa bisa ia terlambat .. menerima bisa bisa derajatnya turun...

Harusnya ia bersama sang sense-

Ah tidak! Tidak boleh!

 **BRRMMM BRRMMM TEEETT TELOLET TELOLET**

Bunyi klakson nista mengagetkan Yamanbagiri. Reflek ingin menonjok siapapun yang mengendarainya

"Babang ganteng lewat~..."

Tsurumaru menaikkan pesonanya saat maniknya bertemu dengan sepasang peridot

"Itu tolong ya...Odong odong minggir.."

Andaikan mutsunokami membawa senjata api.. ia pasti akan menembak mulut Tsurumaru sampai tidak bergigi lagi

"Manba.. ke sekolah bareng yuk"

Kedipan manjah ala Abang Abang seme ini menggoyahkan hati Yamanbagiri

Motor oke.. cuman tampang belum oke

"U-m... Tapi.."

 **NNGEENGGG... NGEENG...**

Mobil Lamborghini hitam terparkir di sebelah Tsurumaru. Tentu saja itu Mikazuki

"Yang ganggu bini gua.. gua bunuh!"

Dengan pose ala kakek jaman now.. Mikazuki mengibas ngibaskan duit segeplak pada mereka bertiga

"Manba-chan... Sama kanda yok"

Manik peridot itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kanda mending sana gih" usirnya

Mutsunokami dan Tsurumaru mati matian menahan tawa hanya karena kalimat judes Yamanbagiri

"Akan kuturunkan nilai fisika kalian"

Melotot marah, Mikazuki mengancam kedua makhluk jejadian itu

"Dinda tau nggak? Harta itu bukan segala galanya loh"

Ayo manba.. dengarkan nasehat orang tua

"Terus?! Kalau punya anak... Anak makan apa?! Batu?! Kanda pikir dong! Kaya aja nggak"

Eh anjir.. bukan bini guaa!

Tangan Yamanbagiri mulai mengibas di udara. Menyuruh seorang pengendara motor untuk berhenti

"Bang.. ojek bang"

Sosok yang di duga adalah ojek itu membuka helm nya. Mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya bak model abad kini.. eh bentar.. ini kang ojek kok kayak kenal yak?

"Kemana neng?"

"SMA Tokek rindu bang.. bisa kan bang?"

"Bisa dong.. untuk Eneng, apa sih yang nggak?"

Cengiran nista meruntuhkan 3 orang laki laki yang HARUSNYA menjadi sosok yang mengantar Yamanbagiri ke sekolah

"Eh neng.. kenalin Abang Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada.. panggil aja Cecep"

MODUS HINA DURJANA!!!"

"Nanti aja kenalannya bang.. jalan aja"

"Iya neng.. kita jalani aja dulu berdua.. terus nikah deh"

Nyala mesin mulai menjauh, meninggalkan seorang kakek, Bango dan seorang roti sobek disana sendirian

"Ternyata... Inilah pekerjaan sampingan si mata satu"

"Mitsu-bou.. ternyata... Tikungan mu lebih tajam dari bilahku"

Yaah pada dasarnya sih.. Sebelum janur kuning belum melengkung.. masih halal untuk menikung

Benar bukan?

 **ULULULULULU**

 **TENG...TENGG... TENG...**

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi lantang, diikuti hamburan para siswa yang berdesakan keluar kelas

"Haah .. manba .. hidupmu enak ya, dikelilingi orang-orang setia"

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, pemuda rempong itu hanya mengeluh tentang hidupnya...

"Sedangkan yasu..."

Ah, hati Yamanbagiri langsung luluh

"JANDA MINGGIR!!"

"WHAT THE F*CK-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Sebuah kamus bahasa ghaol menimpa tepat di wajah Kashuu. Mematahkan hidungnya mungkin? Lumayan darahnya bisa jadiin kutek

"Tuh kan.. udah dibilangin.. ODOROITAKA?!"

Pantas dari tadi Yamanbagiri merinding disko.. rupanya si laknat itu datang

"K-KUSO!!!... JANDA MATAMU!!"

"Mantan Janda kalau gitu" Mutsunokami tiba tiba muncul menggunakan pintu kemana saja

"Yamanbagiri.. mau makan siang bersama ?" Tawarnya

Bukan ide yang buruk sih... Tapi ya manba mau jaga kecantikan dan keuletan serta kehormatannya

"Oya? Manba ada janji makan siang dengan ku kan?"

Tch lagi lagi kakek tua bau tanah itu...

Ralat.. bau harta itu..

"Hei! Kalian mengabaikan Sosok kawaii disini!"

Hentakan High heels yang menjadi kebanggaan Kashuu Kiyomitsu itu menghantam tanah. Bibirnya maju 4 cm dari biasanya

"Janda cabe merah diem.."

MAMPOS.. di deathglare in 3 orang

"Dinda... Hey.. kita ini suami istri sayang"

Mikazuki mengelus lembut wajah Yamanbagiri. Membuat manik peridot itu bertemu dengannya. Hetero dan peridot..

Background berubah menjadi pink pink bagai bunga sakura yang bermekaran di Padang rumput

".. hanya karena aku main TOD bukan berarti kita suami istri dalam arti sebenarnya.. sensei"

Tubuh pemilik Surai pirang itu berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Sembari mengutuk 3 makhluk yang menempelinya sejak pagi

"Haah.. ini karena sensei, lihat? Yamanbagiri kabur"

"... Ku punya gebetan... Gebetan yang tak bisa digapai bagai kenangan masa lalu bersama mantan..".

"Kupunya istri.. tapi rasa tak punya..~",

"Ku baru melepas status janda... Tapi ternyata suamiku lebih cantik dariku"

Pfft-.. ok yang terakhir kita tau siapa yang berbicara

"Mutsunokami.. Tsurumaru"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sang sensei.. bisa gawat kalau dicuekin.. nilai fisika terancam

"Pergi dan belikan aku rokok"

Selembar uang kertas dengan wangi semerbak dan masih kaku layaknya uang yang baru diambil dari bank diberikan pada mereka berdua

"Jangan korupsi.. beli Samsung Reketek"

"Kenapa tidak maruboro?"

"Mahal"

"Mobil ganteng tapi rokok perhitungan"

Mutsunokami dan Tsurumaru di buru sampai neraka

 **ULULULULULU**

Angin sepoi menerbangkan Hoodie Yamanbagiri. Atap sekolah mungkin adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuknya menyendiri

Tod menyebalkan itu telah mengutuknya!

ARRGHH!

Tapi tak apa.. ia harus tegar .. hanya untuk hari ini

"Hoho... Oya? Yamanbagiri? Kau disini?"

Tawa jenaka yang sangat Yamanbagiri kenal kini menggiangi telinganya lagi

muak tau gak?

"Istriku..."

HOEKKK

"Cih.. menjijikkan"

Ngomongnya menjijikkan tapi hatinya kini berdetak kencang

"Wahai istriku... Entah mengapa.. dirimu seperti bukan istriku hari ini... Ada apa?"

Mengelus pucuk kepala Yamanbagiri.. Mikazuki mulai tersenyum

"Wahai suamiku... Sampai kapan dirimu goblok seperti ini?"

WAISYUUUU... Sabar...

"HUWA ODOROITAKA?!"

Teriakan laknat membuat Yamanbagiri terperanjat. Jatuh dalam pelukan sang bangau entah bagaimana caranya

Mikazuki panas...

Satu tembakan pistol berisi tomat merah telah mendarat dan menghiasi bibir seksi Tsurumaru

"RONTOK NOH GIGI"

Mutsunokami.. pelaku peneroran tembakan tomat itu hanya cengar-cengir nista

"Haah"

Ok, Yamanbagiri lelah diperbudak seperti ini.. eh kok perbudak?

"Ayo main Jan Ken Pon?"

Alis pirang itu naik. Tertarik memainkan permainan anak anak itu

"Yang menang.. boleh meminta apa saja"

Telinga Yamanbagiri menegak. Inilah kesempatan untuk lepas dari mereka! Pikirnya

"Oya? Aku yang akan bermain ..."

Inget umur Mbah...

"Tidak bisa sensei! Sensei ka-"

"Keberatan?.. "

HIYY ASEMM

"Baiklah.."

Yamanbagiri setuju memainkannya. Berhadapan dengan sang sensei, inilah kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"Jan..."

"Ken..."

"Pon..."

"Hora Yamanbagiri"

Mikazuki menebarkan pesona manly nya.. menyebabkan ketidak fokusan dalam bermain

Curang namanya :v

"Aku menang"

 **BRAAAK**

Tangan mikazuki kini menahan Yamanbagiri. Kabedon untuk kedua kalinya dilayangkan

"Jadilah istriku untuk waktu yang lama.. manba-chan"

Mulai saat ini, Yamanbagiri trauma dengan permainan yang selalu menyesatkannya dalam lingkaran masalah tak berujung

iiiiiiii

 ***Bacotan Author**

Nyehehehe Hae readers-sama! maafkan atas kegajean kelaknatan author yang membuat para toudan kece ganteng ini jadi nista tak karuan...

readers-sama jangan lupa Review nya ya!

 _ **see you next chap!!!**_

wattpad : Carissa K


	2. Luckmu Ampas Mhank

Yamanbagiri menoleh kanan kiri. Meyakinkan diri bahwa 'TIDAK ADA SATU SETAN PUN' yang mengikutinya pulang ke rumah

Bisa bisa kyoudai kumat

Menghela nafas, sang bidadari dari surga ini melenggang keluar sekolah

Mengumpat selama perjalanan adalah hal yang wajib bagi Kunihiro tengah

"Brengsek.. Kakek sialan.. Bango bangke... Mutsun goblok..."

Misalnya seperti itu

Yamanbagiri heran mengapa kakaknya mau memasukkan dirinya dan Yamabushi Kunihiro ke SMA ini..

Mana namanya SMA Tokek Rindu lagi.. Kurang kreatif bener tu kepsek

" Yamanbagiri"

Manba keselek air liurnya sendiri

"K-kashuu... Kukira siapa"

"Pulang bareng yuk"

"Tumben ngajakin... Biasanya bareng yasu-"

"Sutoppeee... Dia masa lalu"

Au ah serah

Yamanbagiri melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan Kashuu disampingnya

Jalan bareng janda mungkin bukan ide yang buruk

"Maaf telat!!"

Suara cempreng dari seorang anak berstatus siswa SD itu menggema di sekitar taman

"Ih ayah telat terus! Bunda nggak suka ayah gitu!"

"Hehe maaf bunda"

BULLSHIT!!!!! ANAK ESDEH MAKE AYAH BUNDA

"Gelo..."

Kashuu nampaknya risih dengan pemandangan menjijikkan yang mengingatkannya pada Yamatonokami Yasusada

"Kak.. kalau kakak jomblo mending jangan liat kesini deh .. nanti sirik"

Grrr...

Ingin rasanya melempar dua bocah itu ke jurang

Tapi bagi pelajar berkelas seperti mereka itu adalah hal hina

"Nggak laku laku kakaknya padahal cantik"

F*CCCKKK DIEEMMMM !!

Sabar kashuu.. Sabar...

"Ya kali... Alphard kan lakunya nggak secepet Avanza"

Duo KashuuManba langsung melenggang pergi mengabaikan dua bocah kurang asem yang penyakit alay nya udah akut itu

"Kakak itu ngomong apaan sih?"

"Nggak tau.. efek jomblo"

 **ULULULULULU**

"Manba, menurutmu.. aku cantik tidak sih?"

Shit, pertanyaan lejen yang terkutuk...

Menjawab pertanyaan itu saja seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari kuchisake onna

Jawab nggak ntar modar... Jawab iya tapi kenyataanya kagak

Ah, dilema

"Y-yahh... Bagaimana ya? Eh.. Kashuu tunggu sebentar disini.. aku akan kembali!"

Dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sekolah, Yamanbagiri melesat pergi menghindari pertanyaan itu

"Cantik kagak... Manis kagak... Ntar kalo dikasih tau kenyataan malah modar" pikirnya

"Haah..."

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Plis... Yamanbagiri bosen di kabedon.. apalagi oleh guru fisika laknat seperti Mikazuki dan dua orang siswa kurang gula itu

"Oya? Halo... Istriku..."

Cengiran nista yang terkadang membuat iman Yamanbagiri goyah

Jemari lentik milik Mikazuki menyentuh wajahnya pelan.. mengusapnya seakan jadi adalah mantan seken penuh debu yang akan 'digunakan' kembali

Ingin teriak minta tolong tapi ia takut disangka laki laki lemah.. Jangan salah loh ya! Yamanbagiri itu tsuyoi! Dan pintar dalam segala hal!

Tetapi untuk yang seperti ini, yaa... Hanya tanyakan saja pada detak jantung atau pipi merona yang menggerogotinya saat ini

"Adinda... Naik ke mobil yuk" rayu sang suami

"Kanda kira Dinda mau?! Mikir dong kanda! Dinda masih SMA! Jangan di rape !"

Anjirr...

"E-eh... Bukan gitu Dinda! Kanda bukan orang seperti itu"

Yaela... Bilang aja tadinya iya.. tapi pas ketahuan malah kagak jadi

Tepisan nista menyayat hati Mikazuki. Menjulurkan lidah seraya mengejek dan memaki

Kini, hati seorang kakek tua itu bagai teriris iris bagai bawang Bombay yang akan dimasak

Tangan mutsunokami mulai bermain, diraihnya tubuh sang pirang dan memeluknya seperti Teletubbies

"Manba..."

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Mutsunokami melayang seketika

"Manba... Jangan pernah dekat dengan orang bau bandeng macam Mutsunokami"

2 orang sudah tumbang, kini sang jelmaan sultan kecap mulai beraksi..

Aseekk..

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak sang bangau kali ini. Niat ingin mencoba bibir manis Yamanbagiri...

 _BAAKKK_

...Malah masa depannya yang menjadi korban..

"Uuuhh..."

Mikazuki dan Mutsunokami hanya merem merem disko.. ikut nyeri saat kaki bertenaga itu menghantam masa depan Tsurumaru

"K-K-KKKKKKK"

Tsurumaru tepar seketika

" **MAMAM** tuh kasih sayang dasar pedo!"

Sudah menghancurkan masa depan, kini Manba yang POLOS SEPOLOS KULIT YAGEN itu melenggang pergi dengan tak lupa menginjak jemari sang bangau

Sungguh berdosa sekali dirimu wahai Yamanbagiri Kunihiro...

"Mutsunokami... Ambil perban di UKS"

"Eh? Untuk apa sensei?"

"Itunya Tsuru patah"

 **ULULULULULU**

"Tadaima"

"Oh? Okaeiri kyoudai.. tumben terlambat pulang, ada apa?" Sambut laki laki berstatus sebagai emak shinsenggumi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Horikawa Kunihiro

"KAKAKA... Okaeiri kyoudai!"

Yamabushi Kunihiro, saudara cacat yang ketawanya KAKAKA padahal harusnya HAHAHA itu ikutan menyambut

"Kyoudai.."

Tes tes...

Air mata buaya ehm...maksudku air mata permata hati Horikawa ini mulai berjatuhan

Tentu saja sebagai sang kakak yang baik, rajin, Sholeh dan taat pada Izuminokami langsung menghampiri

"E-eh kyoudai kenapa?"

"KAKAKAKA... Kyoudai.. apa kau ada masalah?"

"Aku dirape"

 **BLEDDAAR**...

Petir sore hari...

"Yamabushi"

"KAKAKA... Ya?"

"Ambilkan aku basoka di gudang..."

 **ULULULULU**

Knop pintu diputar namun tak bisa terbuka, hal ini mengundang rasa gelisah galau merana

' _mana masa depan ancur... Sekarang pintu pun kagak bisa dibuka.. kejutan ampas'_

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Maak... Anakmu pulang maakkk"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Samlekom maakk"

Tidak ada jawaban

"MAAKK DUDA LEWAT MAK!!"

"MANA NAK?!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Pintu dibuka spontan.. hidung Tsurumaru menjadi korban

Tambah mancung

"Kuatkan hamba..."

"Kok telat pulang?"

Tsurumaru berdiri, membersihkan tampangnya dan nasibnya yang ampas hari ini

"Barusan ngerape anak orang dulu Mak... Lagian ngapain sih emak kepo bange-"

Eh anjirrr... Keceplosan

" _ **Tsurumaru**_..."

"Eh? Hehe..."

 **BRAAAKKKK BRRUUUKKK CETAAARRR MEEOOOWWW**

"Ampun maakkk!!!"

"Ngerape anak orang?!"

"ODOROITAKA?!"

"Odoroitokek endhasmu!"

 **TENG TONG...**

"Permisi Kuninaga-san"

Daster pink ditepuk, menghilangkan debu yang menempel

"Siapa tuh?"

"Duda mak.. gih embat"

Manik sang wanita berdaster dan berollan ini berbinar seketika. Make up kilat langsung menempel di wajahnya

' _mampos.. emak emak kalo make-up kelar hidup lo'_

Pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok setinggi pagar rumah kediaman Kuninaga

"Permisi Kuninaga-san"

"Bulet.. ijo... Ah ishikirimaru-san"

Tawa jenaka khas orang suci ini terdengar lembut

Tapi sungguh... Nyonya Kuninaga ngincar yang Duda 2 tahun... Bukannya jones 22 tahun!

"Ada apa berisik sekali?"

"Maaf... Tsurumaru katanya ngerape orang"

"Demi dewa jashin..."/elu bukan Hidan dari fandom sebelah KAMPREETTTTTT!! Naskah oi!! Inget naskah yang gua tulis!!

"Tolong ishikirimaru-san berikan pencerahan untuk Tsurumaru.. sebelum dia saya kutuk jadi kecap"

"Memangnya siapa yang dirape Tsurumaru-kun?"

Manik amber Tsurumaru mengerjap.. kemudian menyeringai

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro! Anak SMA yang tinggal di blok C mang"

"Good job!"

Nyengir nyegir nista

 **PLAANGGGGG**

Berujung kematian...

"Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang.. tadi **ditendang** sekarang ku **dikemplang**..." -Tsurumaru-

 **ULULULULU**

 **CITADEL 24 JAM!!**

"Selamat malam pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada dalam Citadel 24 jam.."

"Pemirsa diduga bersekongkol dengan sang anak, ibu tsuyoi ini nekat membuang anaknya dan seorang pensuci ke jurang bawah tanah"

* _ **Pojokan author...**_

Halo readers-sama! Maafkan atas kegajean dan kegaringan author pada chapter ini!

Mengenai 'Emak' Tsurumaru.. mungkin hanyalah tokoh yang cuman beberapa kali pakai dan hanya sebagai pelengkap

Tadinya sih author mau jadiin saniwa buat jadi emak Tsurumaru.. tapi nggak cocok... Kebagusan XD

Bango itu kagak boleh make yang bagus bagus.. nyehehehehe XD

Readers-sama jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

See you next chap!!


	3. Cintaku Terhalang Restu Aniki

"Dasar mang ishi goblok..."

Beribu umpatan keluar dari mulut Kuninaga junior ini. Celemek biru menghiasi dadanya yang tidak kotak kotak karena kurang minum teh kotak itu

"... Keasinan kek muka Kashuu..."

Coba lagi

"..Kepaitan kek muka mutsun..."

Coba lagi...

"...kemanisan kayak muka manba.."

Lagi.. dan lagi..

"... Keasaman kek hidup ini.."

Chef Kuninaga... Bisa dibilang begitu, kini tengah mendapat "KARMA" dari sang ibu tiri

MEMASAK SENDIRI

"Goblok sekali gua masak... Kek aruji Carissa"

FAAKKK ANJIRRR

Tsuru : terima kenyataan aruji ..

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Permisi... Surat..."

Telinga Tsurumaru meruncing. Siapa tau surat dari sang ayah tercinta? Berupa pengalaman saat melihat kaki kaki mulus para Toushirou?

"IYA~

 **Ceklek**...

"Surat dari siapa -

"MALAIKAT MAUT" Yamabushi nongol dengan sebuah senyum indah..

Hiiiyy anjirr...

 **ULULULULULU**

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG**

"Anjirr! Brutal kali yang mencet bel"

Umpatan beribu sumpah meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Mikazuki. Mansion nya kini sepi hanya diwarnai dengan bunyi kebrutalan bel rumah yang harusnya dipencet 3 kali dalam kurun waktu 4 menit

"Ada paket"

' _ya kali.. cuman paket doang kagak perlu brutal juga .. kek rentenir aje'_

Memakai piyama tidur dan sendal rumah berbentuk kelinci sekarat.. Mikazuki membukakan pintu rumahnya

"Paket dari siapa-''

"DEWA KEMATIAN"

Eh anjirr...

 **BRAAAKKKK DOAARRR NNGEENGGG JEDUAAKK BRRUUUKKK MEOONGGGGG**

"VANGKEE!!!! HORIKAWA-KUN!!!!"

Tamatlah riwayat Mikazuki Munechika..

 **ULULULULULU**

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri melirik ke segala arah. Rasa was-was menghampirinya kini

Sudah jam 9 lewat dan kyoudai belum pulang..

Apa manba salah bilang 'dirape'? Harusnya kan 'hampir dirape'

Au ah...

Btw... Manba baru menyadari bahwa dia 'sendirian' malam ini

 **BEEEP**...

Oke lengkap sudah...

Suara ghaib membuat sang pirang ini bergidik ngeri. Decitan pintu bergesekan menambah keparnoan Yamanbagiri

" _Eh manba... kalau denger bunyi bunyi di malam hari... Itu artinya 'mereka' ada didekatmu"_

SHISHIO BRENGSEQUEE!!!

Cengiran nista khas Shishio tergiang di kepala Yamanbagiri. Apalagi kata katanya

Memang terkutuklah engkau Shishio!

 **BEEEP BEEEP...**

"K-kyoudai?"

 **BEEEP... BEEEP**

Yamanbagiri melangkah mundur sembari memegang sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk..

 **BEEEPP... BEEEPPP**

"Siapa?"

 **BEEEPPP**...

ARRGHH! Manba bisa gila kalau seperti ini!

 **KRRKKKK**...

Eh anjir... Ijo ijo nongol...

 **BEEEPPP!! BEEEPPP!!! BEEEPPP!!!!BEEPP!! BEEEP!!**

" _Yamanbagiri_ ~"

"GOBLOOKK!!!!!!!"

Manba ngacir ke ruang tamu...

"Haah.."

Helaan nafas terdengar berat. Masih dalam keadaan was was.. sang pirang melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, memastikan setan jejadian tidak mengikuti jejak nya

20 menit berdiri dengan persiapan lengkap, tak kunjung juga sang setan untuk muncul

 **TAP**

Nyawa seakan diujung ubun ubun kini

'anjir... Tangan siape?'

" _ **Yaman..~ bagi~... Garam dong..**_ "

'eh busyet...'

 **ULULULULULU**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Hari Minggu yang cerah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengadakan rapat

"Jadi.. "

Mikazuki dengan wajah lebam sebelah mulai angkat bicara

"Cuman mutsun yang tidak kena bacok?"

Nyengar nyengir penuh kemenangan, Mutsunokami menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang direstui oleh kakak iparnya

"Cih..."

Mendecih kesal, Tsurumaru mengelus wajah tamvannya yang rusak akibat tampolan penuh kasih sayang dari Yamabushi

"Daripada itu.. bagaimana caranya menaklukan hati istriku?"

"Menaklukan hati Yamanbagiri itu kayak manjat pohon toge tapi gak patah.. mustahil"

Tsurumaru hampir diambang keputus asaan

"Oya? Bagaimana kalau kita culik... Lalu ikat di ranja-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"SENSEI !!!"

Mutsunokami sungguh baiknya dirimu. Menyadarkan sang guru atas pikiran mesumnya

"Sudah bau tanah.. masih aja mesum"

Bau mawar menyengat Indra para manusia gaje ini. Mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu sedang berjalan seorang diri dengan hijab merah marunnya

Janda tobat...

"Kashuur Koyomitsu?"

"Wow... Janda..."

"Cabe syariah..."

"NGAPAIN LU LIAT LIAT BINI GUA?!"

"eh anjir... Dah rujuk rupanya''

Muka garang Yasusada rupanya tidak kalah dengan Horikawa yang sedang marah besar

" Nakigitsune.. hora.. harusnya kau lebih berhati hati"

Kini suara nista di sudut kafe mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis.. apalagi ketika dengan sengaja Kogitsunemaru membersihkan bekas Eskrim di wajah rubah kecil itu

"BIKIN NGIRI PARA JOMBLO!!!"

"Jangan ditatap lama lama... Nanti sirik"

FAK!!

 **DRRTTT DRRTTT**

Ponsel Mikazuki bergetar, tulisan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro terpampang jelas

Senyum kemenangan disertai dengan senyuman mesum ditujukan

"Oya? Halo.. adinda.."

"A-ano kanda... Dinda.. minta maaf"

LUCKMU BAGUS MHANK!!!

"Tak usah dipikirkan adindaku... Kanda memang pantas dihukum"

"Tapi kanda.. apa yang telah diperbuat kyoudai itu sangat tidak sopan!"

"Dinda... Dengarkan kanda sayang.. hanya dengan melihat Dinda bahagia... Itu sudah cukup bagi kanda.."

"Kanda..."

"Adinda..."

SUDAH SINETRONNYA GOBLOK! KAGAK LIAT LU GUA AMA MUTSUN CUMAN MELONGO NGIRI PEN DITELPON MANBA?!

Ntar judul ff Nye jadi 'Cintaku terhalang Restu Aniki'

Cukup lah sudah judul laknat mirip sinetron seperti eneehhh!!!

"...Manis Seperti horikawa.. Kampret seperti Tsurumaru.. Dan brengsek seperti Mutsunokami... Apa kanda tau orang itu?.."

"oya oya.. Aku tau... Ichigo ka?;

"elu kampret"

 **ULULULULULULUL**

"Dengar ya kyoudai... Aku tidak suka ketika kyoudai dipreteli oleh Munechika-sensei.."

"KAKAKA... aku juga tidak suka kyoudai.. jadi jagalah jarak kalian"

Yamanbagiri terdiam mendengar nasehat dari sang kakak

'kyoudai.. andai kau tau.. bahwa aku telah membuat kontrak jankenpon dengan makhluk ghaib seperti dirinya'

"Lagipula kyoudai.."

Horikawa menyesap teh nya perlahan

"Tolong cari suami yang muda dan kaya raya..."

Matre lu pada njir..

 **POJOKAN AUTHOR**

Garing ya? Iya author tau ini garing :')

Pendek ya? Iya author tau ini pendek kek pohon toge :')

Maafkan author yang gaje ini wahai readers-sama!!!

Otak ini tak lagi bisa menghasilkan humor retjeh karena tergantikan oleh rumus dalil phytagoras :')

 _Bales Review dulu ya mbak.. mas :'v_

PhantomFandom13 : Nyehehehehe... HCB emang cocok sih... Tapi author nggak tega mau nyiksa HCB :'(

Yuri5432 : eh anjirr... Kok w kayak kenal Ama u yak :'v

Yuki Carlyle : NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Arigathanks gozaimuch :')

KeishuTsuki : NYEHEHEHEHE... MUEHEHEHE... Mari minum mbak :').. karena baca ff tanpa minum bagaikan bunga tak bertaman :'v /PaanNjerr...

 _sampai sini dulu yee... see you next chap!_

Tsurumaru : bentar lagi unbk aruji..

Author : bodo Rut :')... Yang penting yaoi tetep jalan :')


	4. Luckmu Ampas Mhank (2)

13:00

"dek..."

"Hm?"

"Dek.."

"Hm?"

"Dek.."

"WOI NAPA SIH BANG?! GAJE BANGET LU TAHEKK"

"WAISYUUUU sabar dek..."

Tsurumaru terbakar api asmarah ..maksudku api amarah karena panggilan nista sang kakak kelas berinisial Otegine

"Lagian lu ngeselin bang.. buat apa coba lu nyelonong ke rumah gua?"

Memainkan jarinya bosan, Tsurumaru hanya memandang jijiks otegine

"Selloow dek.. Abang cuman bosen aje.. nyuci nyuci sendiri... Masak masak sendiri.."

Dih jijiks

"Ya kali bang... Timing nya kagak tepat"

Otegine terkekeh pelan

"Napa? Diputusin Ichigo?"

"Siapa juga yang mau sama stroberi jejadian?"

Uhh... Apa yang kamu ucapkan pada Ichigo itu... JAHAT

"Terus kenapa?"

Tsurumaru manyun manyun nista

"Manba bang.. anak blok C... Dia lebih tjintah ama orang lain...

Hiks...

KOKORO CURUT TUH NGGAK BISA DIGINIIN BANG!!!"

Sang kakel hanya geleng geleng nista. Memaklumi adek kelas nya yang baru saja ia kenal 2 bulan terakhir ini. Menghela nafas pasrah, otegine pun bersabda

"Cintailah dia walaupun dia tidak mencintaimu"

OTEGINE SANG CUPID!! DEWA CINTA!

"Gampang bener lu ngomong bang... Gue tau lu baru di campak ama Kuni-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"MASA LALU!! "

"Biarlah masa lalu~... Jangan kau ungkit jangan ingatkan aku"

"ASEEKK SAWER DEDEK BANGG!!!"

geleuh anjir...

"Sekarang.. lu ngapain dek?" Tanya otegine yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari kegilaan yang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu

"Nonton bang"

"INSYAF LU DEK! INGET MASIH SMA! JANGAN NONTON KEK GITUAN! KAGAK BAEK!!"

"LU PIKIR GUA NONTON YANG BEGITUAN NJIR?! KAGAK NAFSU BEGOO!!!!"

"Terus lu nonton apaan?"

"Tokyo Ghaul bang..."

Ha? Otak kecil sekecil otak semut milik otegine berpikir keras

"Tokyo Ghaul teh naon?"

"Dih kudet amat sih lu bang"

Tsurumaru jengkel karena kakak kelas nya yang telah banyak memakan asam manis nya dunia ini masih juga kurang up to date soal anime yang sedang dibicarakan

"Itu loh.. yang openingnya OshieTAYO shieTAYO Sono naek Tayo... Gitu.."

Whoa... Rupanya kakel nista ini tertarik

"Ceritanya gimana?"

"Tayo jadi Ghoul... Terus nolong spidermama...

-mau nonton bang?"

"Mau deh ... Daripada nonton sinetron"

Remote tv diambil secara paksa. Tekanan tombol biadab pun terlaksanakan...

Film diputar dan dua pasang manik mulai keluar dari kelopaknya.. ih serem amat

"OshieTAYO.. shieTAYO Sono naek Tayo.. Boku no kantong ni... Kagak punya duit.. jreng jeng jeng jeng.."

5 menit kemudian

"Tsurumaru...!!! Maen yokk!!"

"Lagi nonton tayo!"

10 menit kemudian...

"Otegine!!! Ngacengin mbak Kunti yukk!!"

"Nanti bego!!"

15 menit kemudian

"Tsurumaru!! Emak lu encok!!"

"Bodo amat.. gue nyari emak baru" (hush.. jangan ditiru yang man teman :'v)

Sialan..

Eh?

"Kupikir... Dirimu itu orang baik baik .. Tsurumaru.."

Bentar.. Hoodie putih.. rambut pirang..

EH ANJIRR

MANBA-CHAN!!!

"e-eh.. manba-chan kok disini?"

"Ternyata oh ternyata... Harusnya aku tau dari dulu, bahwa kau bukanlah laki laki baik! Aku baru saja ingin mengantar dodol sebagai permintaan maaf.."

Otegine cuman nyimak.. menyaksikan sinetron indah dihadapannya

"Itu cuman canda doang kok"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"MAMAM tuh dodol hmph!!"

Manba keluar dengan emosi yang meluap

Meninggalkan Tsurumaru yang nangis darah di sana

"Mampus lu"

"OH? JADI MAU CARI EMAK BARU?!"

Eh anjir...

 **BRAAAKKKK BRUUKK CETAAARRR**

"semoga engkau selamat... Wahai Tsurumaru"

 _ **IIIIIII**_

 **Tok tok tok**

Hening...

 **Tok tok tok**

Masih hening..

 **Tok tok tok**

Ni orang ada kagak sih?!

"WOI MUTSUN! BUKA NAPA?!"

"ANJIR NAPA WOI?!"

Wajah lebam Tsurumaru menjadi pemandangan pertama sekaligus hal pertama yang Mutsunokami tertawakan

"Hahaha..."

"Jahat lu mutsun.."

"Hahahaha... Aduhhhh... Bango penyet"

"Diem kampret.."

"Jadi, ngapain lu?"

"Nginep yah"

"MAU RAPE GUE?!"

"KAGAK ANJIR! KAGAK NAFSU!! EMAK MARAH WOI!"

"Karena Omelan emak tak seindah wajah bapak..."

"Paan sih gaje lu"

Tsurumaru nyelonong masuk, menggebrak pintu kamar Mutsunokami dan tidur di atas ranjang nya

"Bangunkan aku ketika kiamat datang.. terimakasih"

17 jam kemudian~

"WOI KAMPRET!! NAPA LU KAGAK BANGUNIN GUA MONYETT?!!"

"KATA LU AMPE KIAMAT GOBLOOKK"

"NI NAMANYA KAGAK SEKOLAH GOBLOKK!!"

"NI TANGGAL ITEM BANGKEE!!!"

Teriakan rekan lucknutnya itu hanya dibalas gumaman 'oh' dari Tsurumaru

"Bilang kek..."

"Odoroitokek?"

"Kata kata gua anjir! Lagipula apaan tuh odoroitokek?! Yang bener odoroitaka anjir!"

"Bodo"

Tsurumaru menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk itu. Menghela nafas 4 kali dalam kurun waktu 3 menit ...Eh bentar kok ada yang menjanggal ya?

"Tanggal item..."

 **DEG**

Manik amber terbuka dan melotot sempurna

"TANGGAL ITEM ARTINYA SEKOLAH GOBLOOKK!! TANGGAL MERAH BARU LIBURR!!!!"

"Eh ? Iyakah?"

"DEMI RNG-SAMA!!!!"

* _ **Pojokan Author (Tempat mojoknya para jones)/PLAK**_

Hae semua :')

iye.. author tau ini singkat banget :')

maafkan otak author yang tak lagi bisa menghasilkan berbagai retjeh nista :')

akhir kata.. review please? v':


	5. Catatan Hati Seorang Engkong

**Catatan Hati Seorang Engkong (Special Mikazuki)**

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

 **Susu**

"MBAAHHHH!!!"

Seruan dengan nada nyaring senyaring Kashuu lagi nyanyi mulai menggema di mansion milik Sanjou

Wih mansion...

Mahal ntu..

"Iya Ima?"

Mikazuki menghampiri, mencoba mengecilkan volume sang cucu..

Coret cucunya.. karena sesungguhnya mana ada kakek yang setampan Mikazuki ?

"Ima mau minum!"

"Kan ada pelayan, Ima"

"Ima maunya Mbah Juki!"

Mikazuki mengelus dada, sabar .. anak kecil nggak boleh dipukul barang setangkai bunga pun

"Ima mau minum apa?"

"Ima mau susu! Mbah Juki beli di TKRB Market gih!"

"Lah ? Susu iwatooshi kan ada"

"Rata.."

"Roti sobek loh.. sekalian jadi Roti celup susu"

"Mbah mesum, pantas Yamanbagiri-san jijik Ama Mbah"

Mikazuki tertohok di tempat

 _ **Catatan hari ini...**_

Keponakanku ternyata atasan dari atasan kepala serta atasan dan wakil atasanku

 **Aku yang Selalu Tersalahkan**

"Mikazuki-sensei!!!"

Yamanbagiri dengan Hoodie putihnya menjadi sorotan publik. Lari ala ala princess terus ngelambai ke arah kakek tua ini...

Rasanya seperti di surga

Mikazuki melebarkan tangannya. Menyambut kedatangan Yamanbagiri dengan pelukan

Namun nyatanya kenyataan tak sesuai ekspektasi

 **BRAAAKKKK BRUUKK CETAAARRR**

"MAMPOS... bogem Manba emang paling muantep"

Perasaan kakek unyu ini nggak salah apa apa...

"Lho? Kok?"

Sosok pendek dengan Surai hitam mengacak tasnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu

"Ada yang ketinggalan, kyoudai?"

"Bra Kashuu hilang"

"MIKAZUKI-SENSEII!!!!!!"

 _ **Catatan hari ini...**_

Aku memanglah mesum... Namun aku tak pernah mengambil bra orang yang sejenis dengan Lu Cinta L*na

 **KIMODANESHI**!

"MIKAZUKI-SENSEI!!!!"

Mikazuki menoleh, mendapati murid kurang ajar bin asem Tsurumaru Kuninaga..

Andai ni anak bukan siswanya.. sudah lama ia sembur dengan kopi dan membuang mayatnya ke sungai

"Ya?"

 **BRAKKKK**

Meja dihentak dengan keras. Wajah berbinar polos ala orang ganteng number 1 terlukis secara nyata

"Berikan kami izin untuk tour!!"

Sebelah alis terangkat. Mikazuki menaruh cangkir kopinya

"Tour?"

"KI MO DA NE SHI!!"

Awalnya sang sensei menolak dengan tegas. Hal ini sangat bertentangan dengan aturan SMA Tokek Rindu

Sangat bertentangan

"Banyangkan kalau Yamanbagiri uji nyali denganmu... Dan boom! Ia ketakutan... Reflek memelukmu sensei!"

Whoa...

Mikazuki senyam senyum

Hawa pedofil nya mulai menjalar sampai ubun ubun

Masa bodo dengan aturan..

"KITA TOUR SEKARANG!!!"

 _iiiiiiiiii_

"Maaf pak.. demi kenyamanan bersama.. lansia seperti anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk"

Fak...

"Hora Yamanbagiri.. pegang tanganku jika kau takut. Akan banyak kejutan di dalam sana!"

Tsurumaru sialan...

Mungkin setelah ini, kakek unyu tertarik membuat rendang Bango untuk sang cucu

 _ **Catatan Hari ini..**_

Aku tau... Bahwa diriku tak semuda Tsurumaru...

Aku tau... Bahwa diriku tak seindah babang Juzu..

Tapi mengertilah.. Engkong juga punya hati...

 **Group Chat**

 **Manba2205** :

Mikazuki-sensei! Kamu itu keterlaluan ya!

 **Pedo2205** :

Are? Ada apa ini yank??

 **Manba2205** :

Alaaahh... Kamu jangan pura pura dalam perahu ya! Kura kura tidak tahu!

 **MutsunoGun** :

Wih ... Seru nih.. padahal kebalik pea..

 **Manba2205** :

Kamu bener bener ya.. udah punya istri malah suka orang kaya gitu!

 **Pedo2205** :

Aku ini sumpah demi ampas kogi bukan musuh kamu!

 **Manba2205** :

Tapi inilah akibat kamu!

 **Kiyomyut** :

Bukan aku yang cinta sama lu

 **YASUdahlah** :

Tapi gue!

 **KaSen kiri belok kanan** :

Insyaf lah wahai manusia

 **Manba2205** :

Kanda nggak usah ngeles lagi ya.. Dinda udah capek diginiin!

 **Pedo2205** :

Tapi kan Dinda... Kanda nggak buka les!

 **Manba2205** :

Sabodo kanda! Dinda ngeliat kanda marathon bareng janda kembang ! Berapa putaran kanda?! Sampai segitu mesranya

 **Pedo2205** :

Sekali putaran!

 **Ookurikara** :

Setengah putaran

 **CurutGantengMakaseh** :

Bersihkan sel mati dan kotoran

 **MutsunoGun** :

Tar putar di wajah..

 **HigeBoy geboy muzaer** :

Bilas...

 **Manba2205** :

MULTIVITAMIN!!

 **Pedo2205** :

La~la ~la... La~la la..

 **Manba2205** :

Kita putus kanda

 _ **Catatan Hari ini :**_

Grup adalah tempat paling angker di dunia

Mbah masih kuat nak :')

 **Curhat**

Kakek unyu ini sadar diri kok.. bahwa dirinya mungkin tak sebaik Ishikirimaru..

Ia juga tak sehebat Souza yang jago nikung dan ngambil Yasudada dari Kashuu

Mikazuki juga tak setabah Umi Kunti alias Nikkari yang tiap hari ditinggal suami

Tapi tolonglah... Mbah mikazuki juga butuh sandaran...

"Kogi..."

Kepala biru itu menyandarkan diri pada dada kotak kotak nggak persegi milik partnernya

Rumornya sempet kena friendzone sih..

Tapi nggak tau deh kalau sekarang

"Yamanbagiri menolak cintaku.."

"Gimana nolaknya?"

"Katanya gini _Kanda kurang muda! Kurang tamvan! Dinda maunya jet pribadi! Bukan Lamborgini jelek! Maunya surat nikah bukan surat panggilan BK! Maunya Hoodie bukan jubah nggak guna! Kanda yakin kanda kaya?! Dinda gak yakin_!"

Kogitsunemaru ngangguk ngangguk disko. Entah fokus atau tidak ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Dia bilang, aku kurang kaya. Sadis orangnya, masa depan Tsurumaru kemaren dipatahin"

"Oh"

Tampol jangan? :')

"Oh ya Mikazuki-san, jangan Deket Deket... Nanti istriku marah"

Mikazuki nangis tua

 _ **Catatan Hari ini**_

Aku menyesal nolak cintanya Kogitsunemaru ...

 **Pengganti**

Sudah 5 hari husbando seribu umat ini mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Ia murung... Kesal dikatain jomblo

Bahkan Yamanbagiri nolak mentah mentah... Padahal sang pirang masih dalam status 'Istri sementara'

Jahat emang

Kegalauan ini kemudian terdengar di telinga para Sanjou. Mereka pun berkumpul dengan 1000 foto lelaki tercantik se jagat raya

"Hmm.. yang ini nggak cocok"

Foto Ichigo dilempar begitu saja.. sungguh malang nasibmu/Dibantai

"Yang ini terlalu tua... Mbah Juki kan pedo"

Sungguh manis mulutmu Ima..

"Nyahahahaha! Gimana kalau yang ini?"

Sebuah foto dengan warna ijo ijo sebagai background nya menarik perhatian para Sanjou. Berbinar sebentar sebelum akhirnya bersorak..

Dari 1000 calon pendaftar.. akhirnya ditemukan 1 orang yang cocok!

Malah sangat cocok!

"MBAHH~"

Imanotsurugi berlari kecil, membawa sebuah foto pemenang kontes pencarian jodoh itu

"Ima punya calon untuk Mbah!"

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Ima langsung duduk di pangkuan Mikazuki

"Cantik loh Mbah.. lebih cantik dari Yamanbagiri-san!"

Mikazuki langsung terhenyak. Mana mungkin ada orang yang lebih cantik dari Manba-chan?

Bahkan Mikazuki mau bertaruh berjuta juta Yen untuk orang itu

"Nggak mungkin"

"Mbah nggak percaya?"

"Mana ? Liat Mbah"

Ima membalikkan tangannya. Menunjukkan sebuah foto yang dianggap paling cantik dan paling cocok disandingkan dengan seorang Mikazuki Munechika

JENG JENG JENG...

"INI DIA!!!"

JENG...

 _ ***Foto Mimi P*ri syantik bak Rapunjel lagi make ijo ijo***_

Mikazuki jantungan seketika

 _ **Catatan hari ini :**_

Ku tak lagi percaya siapapun..

Kamisama! Saya lelah! Cabut nyawa saya sekarang!!

 **Bacotan author**

Hi semua!:'v

yaah... kagak ada gambarnya :'v /Bukan wattpad woi !

nurufufufufu~..

Jika readers-sama mau menemukan author di Wattpad..

ketik saja RaiKuni !

dan temukan cerita author yang lainnya! :'v

see u next chap!!!


End file.
